Conventionally, a connector apparatus shown in FIG. 21 is used for high-speed transmission of a digital signal. The apparatus comprises a connector receptacle A, a physical layer basic circuit B and a printed circuit board C.
The connector receptacle A comprises a mating portion A1 to which a connector plug X is mated with and a plurality of contacts A2 individually connected to connecting portions of the connector plug X fit in the mating portion A1.
The physical layer basic circuit B is formed of a LSI and the physical layer basic circuit B performs predetermined operations such as serial-parallel conversion, encoding and decoding operations and connector input-output control so that a data signal is communicated in series from the connector plug X to the contacts A2 and the data signal is communicated in parallel with a link layer circuit D for communication.
On the printed circuit board C, the LSI constituting the physical layer basic circuit B is mounted and transmission lines through which the data signal is transmitted from the connector plug X to the link layer circuit D are patterned.
According to the above-described conventional technology, that is, the technology in which the LSI constituting the physical layer basic circuit B is mounted onto the printed circuit board C, the transmission lines patterned on the printed circuit board C exerts large influence on EMI or transmission characteristics depending on its patterned layout when the digital data signal is transmitted at high speed. Therefore, it is necessary to pay enough attention to design the layout of the patterns so as to prevent the influence on the EMI or the transmission characteristic, which arises a problem in that it is difficult to design the layout of the patterns of the transmission lines for the data signal.
The present invention was made in view of the above problem and it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector receptacle in which it is easy to design a layout of patterns constituting transmission lines for the data signal.